In Her Kitten Shoes
by moonlight sonatina
Summary: She's just a mere girl who lived like a stray kitten. Like a kitten, with two different lives that could happen, it's either you get lucky someone picks you up, brings you home and takes care of you or unlucky to suffer the unknown life of a stray kitten
1. A Mere Kitten

**Chapter one****: "****A mere kitten****"**

**Nowadays, many people especially children are experiencing being abandoned by their parents. It's hard to grow up without a family to hold you. Sometimes, you'll just wonder, what have you done wrong to have a life like this?**

**People are just like cats with their children as the "kittens", why? Simple. Like many mothers, nowadays, they abandon their children and leave them for good after giving birth to them in this world, similar with mother cats, some of them give birth again and again then after that they leave their kittens stray forever and don't even nurture them but some kittens are lucky because they are nurtured up until they grow strong to be cats.**

**She was just like the unfortunate kitten that was abandoned. During day, she is watching numerous people passing by while she is under the roof of an abandoned bakery and during night, she hugs her legs to keep herself warm while she is inside a half opened big rotten box where she call her home. But there was a tiny difference between a kitten left all alone and this girl, it was because a kitten cries all day long finding for its mother nonstop butt this girl… she never shed a single tear, she never let out neither a single scream for her mother… How could she scream for her mother if she doesn't even know what her mother's name was, what she looked like, what her voice was like. Day by day, her innocent eyes see nothing of the beauty of the world. Ignoring her stomach that has been growling for the days she was awake, never had she eaten a proper meal instead if she was lucky she'd be given a piece of bread given by a kind person passing by or letting her hunger pass by sleeping.**

**There are some people like her who would accompany her and sit down next to her all day long watching people's daily lives. "I wonder why I was born to this world. What is my purpose of living?" the person asked the little girl. The little girl didn't respond because neither did she know the answer.**

**One night, there was also this woman who looked like a ragged wasted looking prostitute who walks like a drunk person, swaying going to the left and to the right, she looked and stopped in front of the little girl and said to her "hey you kid, do you want to come with me? I'll teach you how to have fun and be like me!" but the little girl with pure innocent eyes just looked into that woman's eyes purely that made her guilty and go away.**

**Some lost kittens are whether lucky or the opposite. Lucky, when there's a benevolent person who'd pick you up and take you home or unlucky when some people especially naughty children who'd play with you roughly then throw you away after having enough. Well guess what this girl's fate is? Yeah just like every other story, there is always a happy part but in this story…is happiness alone that there is?**

**Few years of same lonely life, a night of cold freezing winter where no human is seen walking passing by, the girl was shaking because of the cold temperature, her clothes was just an oversized white shirt that a kind old woman just bought but gave it to her instead because she was barely naked, she's trying to hold off her hunger, her whole body was shaking because of freezing and starvation. She thought that maybe this is the end of her, a world she lived in where she experienced nothing but it's bitter. On the last minute, her body can't hold on any longer, her eyes were slowly starting to close, as she starts to fall to the ground, lying on the floor her eyes were slightly open seeing a person coming closer to her with its gentle warm hands that touched her arm, she weakly smiled and thought that this person in front of her was the last person she'll ever see.**


	2. Lost and Found

**Chapter two****: "****lost and found****"**

"**Prepare a guest room." A young man calmly implied those words; in his arms was the girl who was considered the unfortunate kitten who was completely unconscious. **

"**Young master, pardon my rudeness but who might this little girl be? An old man with the age of 50's in a tidy black suit and in his right eye was a reading glass capable for only one eye which he raised up slowly to fix it.**

"**Enough with the questions. Have you done what I have ordered? If not, then enough babbling and move." The young man said.**

**The young man went across the wide royal blue carpeted stairs still in his arms was the little girl he found a while ago lying on the floor amidst the freezing winter. He went to the farthest room at the left side of the long corridor and opened its door, the room was pitch dark but he didn't open the lights instead he gently placed the little girl on the big warm bed and covered her body under the thick cozy blanket. He went out the room and slowly closed the door.**

**Yeah. Some kittens are picked along the road and are brought home to be taken care of.**

**The following morning, she slowly opened her eyes and realized that her body was cuddled up on a warm soft bed. She thought she died and went to heaven; she smiled and thought that she was finally able to experience being at the state of peace. She stood up and went closer to the wall sized window that leads to the veranda. She went through it and felt the wind breeze that brushed through her light brown hair, from below she saw a garden filled with various kinds of flowers and she could smell its wonderful aroma. She closed her eyes to appreciate the scenario. But then somebody opened the door to that room and went inside.**

**He went closer to her and asked in a calm and cool voice "are you alright?"**

**She doesn't know what to say. She was scared to reply or because she realized her fantasy heaven was all fraud. Because of this man standing in front of her, this explains everything as her little dream of fantasy.**

**They looked at each other's eyes, stood there without saying anything. He said to her "what are you called?" but then again she didn't say anything, she just simply looked into his eyes and gazed at it… those beyond beautiful golden brown eyes, with his long thick black eyelashes that brushes his pale white skin when he slowly blinks those eyes.**

"**young master, it is time for the morning meal." The butler told him who was standing by the door that was left slightly open.**

**The young man looked away from the little girl and left at once. His butler went in the room and smiled at the little girl "the young master was the one who saved your life from the freezing temperature outside last night. Now join him in his morning meal, you must be hungry." The butler gently reached out his hand to guide the little girl.**

**The little girl was hesitatingly trying to follow where the butler was leading him to. The butler opened an abstract customized transparent door and on the other side was the young master taking his meal. The way he sips on a cup of tea and elegantly places it down to the glass table. He was reading a book and he was wearing a reading glasses that makes him look more sophisticated a gentleman. The little girl realized that the man whom where she was standing form was the man who found her when she was lost in that dark cold starless night.**


End file.
